Children
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Shockwave expresses his thoughts on...children. It could be Prime verse with some G1 characters, or just G1 which ever you want, don't matter.


**I do not own Transformers or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it.**

 **If you have any problems with me. Just wait I'll let you know when I care.**

 _Babes_

 _Adolescents_

 _Babies_

 _Lamds_

 _Brats_

 _Dickens_

 _Infants_

 _Juveniles_

 _Kiddies_

 _ **Children….**_

Shockwave did not understand the fundamental needs of children. They were loud, careless, needy, and whiny, he didn't understand their motives to crying all night and throwing up all day. Well, it wasn't as if he had to go through all that troublesome processor ache, but he a whole other level to deal with in child.

The _Rebellion_ stage, normally hit around a human's earth's cycle stage called  Teenage Years. Shockwave didn't understand and frankly he didn't want to. He didn't need to do research on a human's teenage years to find how difficult it can be. The sneaking out, drinking things that they need not drink, almost getting caught Autobots or not, and doing some suggestive things with other bots on the warship. Shockwave never knew how hard it would taking care of one and now the damn bastard had _3_ to care for, not that he was really complaining. When they weren't causing trouble they were either really helpful or playing with Soundwaves kids.

A lot of times Shockwave wondered how Soundwave could deal with all the chaos the two knew twin mini cons Frenzy and Rumble created, the sadistic and stalker type buzzsaw, strong silent type Ravage, and the all well known lazerbeak and his very new addition Ratbat and Slugfest. The twins Rumble and Frenzy weren't so bad….. _when they weren't hyped up on energon_ , at some points in life Shockwave enjoyed their company hearing interesting stories and their different views. Buzzsaw was not a talker and Shockwave respected that most of the time he would sit on the high beam in Shockwave's lab and watch him like a hawk, which didn't bother Shockwave he was used to the treatment from Ravage. She liked to either be under a table of on the lower beam available sometimes she and the twins would get into it and wreck havoc but that was usually around the time when Soundwave would come and take them back. Lazerbeak is very enjoyable he would silently come and rest on Shockwaves shoulders or top of his helm and go to sleep or just sit and rest until he was needed or wanted to be by his creator. But the new creation RatBat was a challenge but not that Shockwave didn't like challenges, but he had to approach him different. The first time he met Ratbat was when Shockwave was silently working a high combustible liquid and right above him the new creation hung but he has yet to have a firm grip. A few clicks later when Shockwave held the combustible and corrosive substance in his hand mixing them carefully, a figure fell spilling everything everywhere. Shockwave had little time to to recollect or figure out what was going on before a high pitch whale came across his audios. Shockwave went to cover his audio receptors and backed away from whatever was causing that painful scream. Firing up his arm cannon and aim when he sensed the scream was increasing at a steady volume.

But then it stopped.

All was quite?

Shockwave took a peek at what had fallen and caused all the messed. To his surprise Soundwave was right in front of him blocking his view and cradling something small in his hands. Soundwave turn towards him and gave him his silent apologies.

"Oh please no need he just startled me and my work" Shockwave announced as Soundwave turned fully still petting the tiny body in his hands. Shockwave was silent for a while, what rested in Soundwaves arms was small enough to fit in Shockwaves hand! And still have room to move! Soundwave rubbed the bat like creatures face wiping away the tiny trail of energon on it's face plate. Shockwave marveled at how such a tiny creature could produce such high and affect sound disruptive.

"Is this a new creation?" Shockwave lugged over to Soundwave and the tiny life in his hands. Soundwave gave a definite nod and held Ratbat out so Shockwave could get a better look at him. Some of the corrosive liquid got on Ratbat and the explosives only scared the poor thing. Soundwave apologies yet again he wanted Ratbat to sleep soundly since it at times got to loud in his quarters, and Ratbat couldn't sleep. So when Shockwave was gone Soundwave said he placed Rabat in here since he knew Shockwave was all about peace and quiet. He didn't think that Ratbat had yet developed his claws and his balance, and his strength to keep him up and on the beam upside down.

"I have a logical solution, were he can still sleep here, but it will need help of the other minicons" Shockwave suggested reaching his hand out for the tiny minicon who fell fast asleep in his creator's hands. Soundwave completely trusting Shockwave he handed him Ratbat.

"Oh I may need the assistance of Lazerbeak..."

Shockwave was working on the same chemical equation he had been oh so long ago. With all his focus on the mixtures he carefully added down drops before he set the tube down to catch Ratbat. Shockwave had figured that until Ratbat had enough strength or claws so he would be able to hold himself up. Someone much heavier would sit on his tiny claws which would wrap around the beams. The ones who took this job proudly and often were Lazerbeak and Ravage, Buzzsaw only did it when told or forced to and the twins? _never ever_ _ **will do it**_. Shockwave was careful to handle Rabat he was still so tiny compared to his servos. Using his servos he lifted Ratbat back up so the bat would grabbed the beam again and Lazerbeak being awake from the movement took his position on top of Ratbat's claws holding him in place. Signing in content Shockwave continued his work the soft cooing noises from Ratbat; soft humming from Lazerbeak.

Now, Slugfest was a different little guy. At some points Shockwave and the children were in different part in the same book. Well, Slugfest…...Shockwave wasn't even sure at moments that Slugfest was in a _library….._ Slugfest wasn't as "fast" as the others, but he had their tempers. Shockwave usually let him rest on the top of his work tables and sometimes in his chest, were the tiny powerful minicon could rest without causing problems. Sleeping peacefully and at times kicking in his sleep, which didn't bother Shockwave he just at times had to watch out for Slugfest random kicking habits. Making cure he didn't knock over anything important or dangerous.

Now that he had thought about it Children weren't so bad, maybe it was just...Before Shockwave could finished his thought his lab door was swong open and 2 large figures ran inside and ran around the lab avoiding Shockwave, but not other things. The sudden movement cause Ravage to wake, Ratbat to fall, Slugfest jump up, Buzzsaw to growl and Lazerbeak woke, and silently watched. They all watched as Darksteel and Skylynx played with a ball hitting it between each other, wildly playing and knocking things over and then leaving out the same way they came in leaving a mess equal to a earthquake of 6.9. Signing Shockwave refused to turn around to see the huge mess instead he continue mixing the liquids and remembering what really bugged him...

 _ **Teenagers.**_


End file.
